As an information recording tool, an address book has relatively high accuracy, and can facilitate communication between people.
However, a current address book is manually recorded by a user, and when contact information of a contact in the address book changes, the user needs to notify another contact, and the another contact also needs to manually update corresponding contact information, resulting in poor user experience.